Danger
by MFINGA681114
Summary: Max is about to face the Doomsday Group. Fang does not like this idea so he tries to fix their relationship while convincing her to reconsider this plan.  But then what happens when the rest of the flock is retired? Will Max be able to adjust to a life without her flock, or will the guilt be to much for Max to handle? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this was originally a one-shot. But I may expand it… so tell me what you think Thanks so I hope you guys like and plz review!

I was crouched down getting ready to pounce out from behind the trees and break into a big, tall very scary looking skyscraper.

Just wait for the right time. I thought to myself, when hands came down and wrapped around my waist. Next I was pulled back into Fang's chest.

"Are you freakin' nuts?" He hissed in my ear. I spun around to face him but he did not move his hands from my waist.

"Oh what so now you give a crap about me?" I said just as cold. "Last time I checked we were not exactly ok, Fang."

"So what, just because we had a little fight means I can't be worried about you?" Fang said. I just looked up at him, and then I ripped his hands off of my hips.

"Ok first off, this is more than a little fight! Just months ago we were screaming at each other on a freaking airplane! About something that would not happen in a million years! Than we were thousands of feet up in the air above Paris fighting about Dylan and Maya! Oh and then lastly we were in an elevator having another smack down!" I shot back. "Last time I checked that is not a little fight. That's a big, long, drawn out fight!"

"Max." Fang paused and pulled me to my feet. We walked a couple feet away so the guards could not hear us.

"What?" I said making it sound sharp.

"You remember what you asked me in that elevator in Paris?" He said.

"Yes I do. Thanks for blowing that back up in my face." I said sarcastically. Then I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and spun me back around to face him. I looked up at him, it had been awhile since the last time I had been this close to him. If it is possible he might have gained another inch on me.

"Max, you asked me why I stopped loving you." Fang said I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes Fang I got that!" I said trying to escape his grasp.

"Well do you remember what I said?" Fang asked. I thought about it than shook my head. "I asked you if that's what you really thought."

"Yeah so?" I asked really just wanting to get to the point before I missed my opportunity to save the flippin' world.

"So I never gave you an answer." Fang said with a slight grin. I thought about this, he was right I never did get my answer but the real question now was did I really want to know?

"Well you know what Fang? I kind of sort of need to save the flippin' world right about now!" I hissed at Fang.

"Just hear me out." Fang said in his very Fang-determined way.

I sighed, when Fang is all talkative it really gets on my nerves. Especially now, because of this fight we were in. I guess I needed to know what he really thought before this whole save the world thing could go any farther.

"Well Fang." I said sounding bitter. "Go ahead crush my heart even more than you already have." But he didn't, instead he pulled me into him and kissed me. I swear right there time froze around me, it felt like Fang had never left, like he had never stabbed me in the back, like he had never, ever crushed my heart into a thousand pieces, but of course the kiss had to end. Time started right where it had left off, I still felt like I was missing one wing, and my heart shattered all over again thinking about how bad Fang had hurt me. I looked at him, looked up into his dark black eyes. But of course even I can't see what he thinks or what he feels. Same as always he had to keep me guessing about if he loved me or if he never did.

"Max, I did not answer you because I did not have an answer for you." Fang said.

What? I thought. What does that even mean?

I took a second to gather my thoughts, to try and block out the feeling of vulnerability. I had to admit it to myself I did love Fang, but was I willing to let him get the opportunity to break my heart all over again?

"You want to expand on what you mean by that?" I asked in a quiet voice that had lost all bitterness to it. Fang gave me a heart stopping grin, looked down into my eyes and took my hands in his.

"It means that I never stopped loving you. The whole time that I was gone all I could do was think of you. I missed you and the kids so much. When I asked for your help, when I asked you to meet me I really needed your help. I didn't expect Paris to go the way it did. I hate fighting like this Max, I hate having the kids see us like this, because this is not us. In Paris we were both under stress; we were both irritated about what happened after Total's wedding. Max look I don't want you going around and risking your life for this pointless save the world junk." Fang said.

I was in shock, after he finished. It was the most Fang had ever said to me in less than 10 minutes… it was even weirder because none of us are really good at the whole soft, mushy feelings, especially not Fang. I had no idea what to do. Could I really trust him with my heart again? Could Fang and I ever really be completely ok again? Our relationship was so messed up I had no idea if we could ever be the best friends we used to be. If I could ever trust him like I used to. I did not know what to say to him. I hardly knew what I was thinking. Ugh, why is love so complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, So I thought about it and I realized I could turn this one-shot into a little mini story!

So hope you guys enjoy… plz review if you have any ideas/comments/reviews that could make my story better… and I just updated Max's Wish for all of you who read that one… Thanks hope you guys like my stories!

I just stared at Fang.

Had he really just said that?

Did he really love me?

Could I trust him?

Could we ever be as close as we used to be?

Ok these were just a few of the hundred questions running through my head. Slowly a drone of an alarm reached my ears. I did not even bother to worry about what it was; it was probably nothing important anyways. But I did not turn around to check it out. I just continued staring into Fang's dark, beautiful, and mysterious eyes that had always had a way of sucking me right in. I felt the prickle of hot, salty tears, began to leak out of my eyes. Fang whipped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Fang, this is not the best time." I said weakly, I kept looking at him. Even though it crushed my heart, every time I looked at him, remembering the night he left me, the letter he wrote. Remembering the way he looked at Maya, the way he tucked her hair behind her ears. The same way that he used to do to me, you know before he ditched me and the rest of my flock. For those non flying mutant, teenagers. Who could barely keep up with Fang. Just thinking about the letter and the way he thought he could just walk right out of my life. Well he obviously needs me for something considering that _he_ was the one who called _me _for help! Because he can't do squat on his flippin' own! Ok I had to get that out…

"Max," Fang said, looking straight into my eyes. And for once I wished that I could read minds like Angel.

"Fang, you really hurt me. Did you really think that I could forgive you in the blink of an eye?" I asked him.

"Max, I just don't want to see you with that flock wanna be." Fang said.

"Oh and you think I like seeing you with that Max wanna be?"

"I'm not with her. She's just part of my gang."

"Well I'm not with Dylan, he's just attached to me like glue, and don't you think I would get rid of him if I could?"

"Well," Fang started, but cut off when he looked passed me and to the building I was about to break into.

"Well what Fang?" I hissed, ready to smack him. Fang did not answer; he just grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. My mouth dropped open as I saw, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy handcuffed and being lead into the building. While Fang and I had been talking the kids had been captured. And were now being dragged into the headquarters of the Doomsday group… Crap


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of this world! I realized that I had almost completely forgotten about this story. Sorry people… but I will also warn you it's going to get kinda sad. I don't normally get this depressing but just to warn you its kinda sad… On with the Story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I thought for a moment, decided not to panic, and then turned back to Fang.<p>

He looked at me, probably thinking if I was going to puke all over him or what.

I was staring at him when all of sudden two Erasers' were standing behind Fang, horror must have been written all over my face, because Fang looked at me then turned around to see what was freaking me out.

"Hello lovebirds." The first Eraser said as him and his companion each shot a dart-gun at us, knocking us both out almost instantly.

I fell and Fang caught me, only for a second because he fell down only seconds after… at least he broke my fall… ok yeah that was terrible.

* * *

><p>2 Days later…<p>

I woke up and was strapped down to the bed. I moaned inwardly, why? What's up with waking up in a cage, or strapped down to a table, or in an isolation tank? For once I'd like to wake up in my own bed at home with none of this dumb drama. I brought my head up and it felt like it weighed a freaking ton. I was able to look around to see my flock strapped in the same position as me, most of them were awake. But they looked depressed.

"Yeah Max we are depressed." Angel said, obviously reading my negative thoughts. Oops…

"Well they normally let us loose for a second, like a last minute exercise before they torcher us some more…" Nudge said sounding very, very un-Nudge like. I turned my head to look at her; she was tied down to the bed next to me. She was staring up at the ceiling as if it was the only thing she could see, she had tear streaks down her face, and she was frowning, all spaced out…

All of a sudden all of our wrist and ankle bands unlocked, letting us all be able to sit up or move around. Fang and I sat up instantly but the kids it took more time. It looked pained and strained, like it took a lot of effort. I looked at them confused, and Angel looked at me I could also see she had been crying, in fact all of them looked like they had been crying. Their eyes were blood shot from unshed tears; they had streaks on their faces where the dirt had been washed away by their tears. They had been in here two days more than Fang and I; the white coats had kept us separated. I don't know why but whatever, I was just glad to be with my flock again. But whatever the dumb scientist did to them I was going to tear them apart!

"So, report on injures?" I asked cautiously. No one answered, but they all looked at each other and Nudge stood up. Her lips pressed tight together as she got off the bed. Tears already welling up in her eyes, Nudge rolled her shoulder and unfurled her wings. My mouth dropped completely open, her wings were torn to pieces. Each and every bone in her wings must have been broken. Even some of the feathers had been plucked.

"Um, are all your wings like that?" I asked softly, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel all nodded.

"Yep." Nudge said, "Our wings are broken beyond repair. We will never fly again."

"Well from what the white coats are thinking, we will never do _anything_ ever again." Angel said. "We are scheduled for retirement."

Ok if your heart did not just break then there is something seriously wrong with you… my heart broke into a million pieces. I looked at my beaten flock, they were all defeated. Nudge folded her wings loosely, not really caring what happened at this point. I looked at Nudge her face was normally full of happiness, and life, now she looked, depressed, like her mind was someplace else. She was frowning and her eyes seemed distant, closed off to the world. Looking around I saw Gazzy looking down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, I saw tears in his eyes as reality set in. Angel sat quietly, her eyes closed but tears still leaked out from behind her eyelids. Lastly I glanced at Iggy, and that broke the last piece of my heart. He calmly had his wings outstretched and resting on his little cot. He did not even have enough strength to act like he cared. I looked at Fang to find him already looking at me. I wished with all of my heart and soul and where ever else you can dream from that this had never happened.

"Well how come they did not break mine and Max's wings?" Fang asked.

"It's because you and Max are not being retired." Angel said so softly and with so much pain, that if I did not have extreme bird kid hearing I would not have been able to make it out. I looked at her, she hopped off of her little cot where she was perched and came over to me crying like the broken 7 year-old she was. I broke down right there, seeing her scratched up face, her cuts, her bruises, her broken wings. I scooped her off of the ground and into my lap, where she proceeded to bury her face against my shoulder. My little baby cried her eyes out against me, while I tried not to cry, while I could only sit there and wait for them to drag my family away kicking and screaming. No… I will get them out of here. If I have to sacrifice my own life to do it, if it's the last thing I will ever do, I'll do it.

* * *

><p>I saw it all so clearly…<p>

All of the things we had lived through…

_From Erasers to Flyboys…_

_From Africa to Europe…_

_From my fight with Maya to the plane ride with her…_

_From dumpster diving to exploding pizza…_

_From flying out of the Dallas Cowboys stadium to Flying over Paris…_

_From being a full flock to turning into two mini flocks…_

_From every single flock member being there with me to each one of them leaving at one point or another…_

_From Fang leaving me 3 freaking times to him actually dying…_

_From a concert in New York to sleeping in a subway tunnel…_

_Form Colorado to Arizona…_

_From Fang to Dylan…_

_From Iggy leaving for his parents' house to Nudge wanting to go to school and not be with them…_

_From Anne Walker to Dr. Martinez…_

_From an Eraser trying to kill you every day to finding out his your brother right before he dies…_

_From Lissa to Sam…_

_It's time for the flock to go Max… They are holding you back…_

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamedwhispered/snarled, I sat up abruptly or at least tried to… I was jerked back down from my ankle and wrist bands that they held us down at night. I sighed.

Not funny voice. I thought.

_Max I'm not kidding, they are holding you back. If you didn't have them none of those things would have happened and you could already be down with saving the world… you care to much about them._

Shut up. I wondered if I could snarl a thought, if you could I just snarled that last one.

_You need to know, all you really need is Dylan, I don't even know why they are letting Fang live. _

I need Fang way more than I would never need Dylan. I will never need Dylan the way I _need _Fang!

_Oh Maximum, they are just repeats of you, copies of your basic foundation, they were just here to keep you company while they worked on creating Dylan. Please Max this will be so much easier when you let them go._

Never! I will never let the flock go, they are my world, if I lose them then I would have never completed my job to save the world… because those kids, my flock. They _are_ my world! They are my _entire_ world! I will _Not_ let them die, I won't let the dumb white coats "retire" aka _kill_ my flock! No way!

No response what so ever from my fortune-cookie-weird-stupid-advice-voice. Good! I don't need it's negative attitude around.

Anyways now that I'm done with that little rant, it was late… I think, no windows so no way to know what time it was. But I started guessing that because the white coats had not checked in on us means it's still too early for the white coats to be "on the clock" ha-ha like they are ever not on the clock. Whatever, this gave me time to think of an escape plan.

* * *

><p>About 1 day later… maybe.<p>

We were all quiet; there was nothing to really say. I'm pretty sure that the kids knew just as well as I did that their time was drawing to a close. I held on to them as if my life depended on it. Right now Gazzy sat on my right his head on my shoulder, Nudge on my left, silently crying. I had my arm around her, rubbing in between her wings.

Angel sat across from us in Fang's lap, she had her head hidden in Fang's chest. I knew she was hiding her tears from the rest of us. Iggy sat next to Fang, sitting quietly. His sprit was broken I knew that. He had not said a single word to any of us since Fang and I arrived.

We were all facing each other just enjoying each other's company, our last moments together. I had no idea when they would come for the kids. But it was agonizing, knowing that they could come and rip them out of my grasp at any moment. I would kill to keep these kids with me forever. I would, trust me I need them that much.

The double doors swung open and I swear we all jumped a foot in the air. The kids got even paler if that was possible. They had not feed them so you could see their ribs, so they were already pale to begain with.

The time had come.

My flock, my kids were about to be murdered, and I knew it was not going to be over quickly.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Please tell me if you like where this is heading or if you don't like it please tell me!<p>

again I'll say it... R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone! I wanted to update because, it's really amazing! Or I think so… and yes it is going to get sad… I'm sorry but that's just the direction I'm going… Enjoy! Oh and before I forget someone, anyone please read my story Memories and review! I have not gotten any reviews and it's bumming me out. Please I really need to be encouraged on my Memories story… I may just delete it if y'all (Yes I am country thank you very much) really think it's that bad

Anyways, sorry I dumped that all on you. Especially the people who read Max's Wish… I know I really should be updating that one… sorry serious writers block… don't worry I'm working on it! Thanks! Also if you are not reading those stories… you should XD!

Love you guys who _are _reviewing my stories. I do appreciate it! And those who have added this story to their favorites/alert list! Thanks again!

Midnight-Rose4563- Thank you for reviewing! Yes I know it's very sad but I promise it gets better as the story goes on! Thanks again, and this update is for you!

* * *

><p>In the door way stood 2 scientist, and 5 Erasers. I pulled Gaz and Nudge into me, holding them close, while glaring and scowling at the group in the doorway. Angel looked up at the group; she moved one arm off of Fang and reached for Iggy. Iggy took Angel's hand and squeezed it. She kept her other arm around Fang's neck. He continued to hold her close, but he too turned to look at the dork portal.<p>

One scientist with a clipboard cleared his throat, and then opened his mouth to speak; if he's not carful these next words will be his last.

"We need the blind one and the motor-mouth." Ooohhh yeah he's so dead. I jumped off of the cot and approached him.

"Ha-ha, yeah… how about _NO! _And second, of all, do _not_ call her motor-mouth. Only we are allowed to call her that. You have no right to call her that, ok understand?" I spat at them… my mind was a bit to scrambled to come up with anything better. The lead Eraser looked like he was getting ready to jump me.

"Maximum, it's time to let go." It took me a second to realize the scientist said it and not my voice.

"You touch them and I'll kill all of you. If it's the last thing I'll ever do, you will all die if you lay a hand or paw on them and that's it."

"Maximum don't-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me that." I said coldly.

He sighed. "Fine then, Max, don't make us use force. Just say your goodbyes and hand them over."

"You must be freaking kidding me, no way. You actually thought I would just hand them over like that. Yeah I had a different plan."

One of the Erasers pounced at me. I easily moved out of the way and chopped his neck; I was blinded by my furry. Fang got up and quickly shot into action, we fought side by side, protecting our flock. Soon I was knocked down and strapped to a table. I screeched. Fang was also strapped down on his bed, where he bucked trying to get up; he fought with all of his might. I realized it right there, he really did love these kids. Just like me, he would do_ anything_ to try and keep them out of harm's way.

Angel screaming bloody-murder snapped me out of my thoughts. She too had been fighting until she was strapped down. Nudge was grabbed and held she was sobbing but she fought, she kicked, punched, bit, anything she could do. Gazzy was strapped down next to Angel. He also fought back, but soon his legs and arms had been pinned. Now Iggy and Nudge were being held by the Erasers both fighting with all their strengthen. Nudge let out a horrified screech. They were dragging Iggy and Nudge out kicking and screaming.

"Let them go!" I ordered, bucking trying to loosen the ties holding me down. The bands were digging into my skin, making my wrist and ankles bleed. But I ignored the pain I had to get to my flock; there was no way I would be letting those dumb scientists take away the kids I had raised.

"Nudge!" Angel chocked out a scream. "Iggy!"

We were all screaming, shouting, yelling, anything… we could not do anything else. We were horrified and scared.

I looked at Iggy and Nudge; fear clouded their faces as they were dragged out the doors.

That was the last time I ever saw them alive. It was over I had just lost them. The doors swung once more back and forth until they closed and locked.

Our restraints were opened as soon as we all heard the _click _of the door. All I wanted to do was go up and bang on that door demanding that they bring my flock back… Gazzy and Angel beat me to it.

Gazzy reached the door first; he beat at it with all of the little strength he had left. Angel ran up behind him and she too kicked and punched at the door. They both were sobbing. Angel was screaming.

"Iggy! Nudge! Bring them back!" Gazzy yelled at the top of his lungs as he nailed both hands against the door. I did not know what to do so I let them have it out, after about 5 minutes, Angel stopped abruptly and dropped to the floor in sobs. I ran over quickly and gathered her against my chest, I did not know what had come over her, maybe exhaustion, maybe she realized this was really happening, I don't know.

"Their gone!" She bellowed. "Their dead Max! Their thoughts are gone, Nudge and Iggy are_ dead!" _

_Oh, my, gosh. No, no, No! This can't be happening! No, they're not dead!_ My thoughts were panicked and unorganized; I could barely comprehend the idea.

Gazzy collapsed on the floor next to where Angel and I were sitting, I pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around my neck and cried his bright blue eyes out against my shoulder. My heart broke, into even smaller pieces. If Angel was right, and… Iggy and Nudge were dead then my heart will never be whole ever again.

I looked up at Fang he was watching me, I saw grief in his eyes, but no, not a single tear. I did not expect tears from him, but I did expect to see the pain. I looked at him helplessly; he was my rock, my solid ground. I wanted him to do something, _anything_. But I knew he could not do a thing to get them back. Not even him, Mr. Tall, dark, and emotionless.

A few minutes later my foot fell asleep but at this point I did not care, we were all still crouched on the floor, minus Fang who was trying to be strong for the rest of us. He leaned against the door, watching, observing us, me. Fang walked over and picked Angel up and let her cry into his black shirt. I helped Gazzy up and lead him over to one of the beds; I sat with him and tried my best to comfort my sweet little trooper. I knew there was not a lot I could do for him, but I did my best. So I sat on one bed with Gaz, and Fang sat on the other holding Angel. We sat like this for a while, then the doors swung open, and no they were not here to take us away… no, something much worse.

* * *

><p>Angel screamed, Gazzy burst into tears all over again and hid his head in his hands, Fang's eyes grew about two sizes and his mouth opened, just slightly. I don't blame Angel for screaming, I screeched a little to, my eyes also grew to the size of a dinner plate, and my hand covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face.<p>

Three Erasers stood in the door way, two held something in their arms the other smiled evilly… it was the _sickest_ thing I had ever seen. And I have seen some pretty disturbing images in my short-lived life. Who am I kidding, if my life was short-lived then Nudge never really had a life, or Angel or Gazzy or even Iggy for that matter.

The Erasers, held two bodies, two very familiar bodies, Nudge's _dead _body in one's arms and Iggy's _dead_ body in the other.

I jumped off of the table and started towards them. The one not holding one of my flock members pointed a gun at me. I scowled, almost daring him to shoot me. But I stopped in my tracks; I still needed to be there for the rest of my flock.

"Don't worry Maximum, we will be here for the rest of the little ones later on, maybe even tomorrow if you are lucky." The one pointing a gun at me said I mentally called him chubby. He was chubbier and heavier built than the others. I glared at them as they turned around and left with my limp, deceased flock. I shot them the bird as they walked out, more tears rolling down my checks.

"Go to Hell, you demon dogs!" I shouted out of frustration, anger, and agony. I turned back to my flock; Angel had stopped screaming and was now curled against Fang as he smoothed her hair down. She whimpered softly to herself as Fang held her close not daring to let her go.

Gazzy was crying on the bed we had been sitting on together, I walked over to him and quickly pulled him into a bear hug, God knows we both needed that. I turned and glanced at Fang, while hugging the Gasman. He looked at me, I could practically see the tension rolling off of him, feel his heated anger on my checks, and only I could tell that inside his head he was probably snapping a few necks. I felt the exact same way. If only I could have done something more, if only I could save them.

I started crying harder, as reality set in.

Nudge, Ig where ever you are… show them, show them that they can't break your wings that easily.

* * *

><p>Okkkkaaaayyyy… please don't kill me… don't worries Max will get her revenge… I'm planning some FAX in the next chapter! So if you kill me you won't get your daily dose of FAX!<p>

Poor Ig and Nudge:(

Please R&R! For a cookie?

Love you all!... again...

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ooookkkkaaayyyyyyy! Here is your next chapter!

This chapter is totally fluffy, but it's also pretty FAXY! Well you know as Faxy as you can get when you are locked in a room, with a 6 year-old and a 8 year-old. And you know the sadness that is still haunting them. Yeah so on with the story! And please check out my other stories too!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>That night, maybe 5 hours later…<p>

I sat on my bed, feeling totally defeated. I felt like half of my heart was gone, broken beyond repair.

Gazzy and Angel had fallen asleep in one of the beds. Angel holding on to her brother, Gazzy hugging her closer to him, they both knew their time together was short.

Yeah so we knew one day we will die, everyone dies. Even unfortunate bird kids like us. Yes I've always known my flock is going to die. But I always thought I would "expire" first, or die in an attack. The idea of my flock dying in this place, in the place that we hated most, that just had never crossed my mind, we had always made it out alive, always avoided the unthinkable.

So now I sat, hanging my head, tears landing on my open palms that rested on my thighs. But I did not dare make a sound. No I could not make a sound. I felt like my voice had left with them. All of my emotions were clouding my thoughts. I could remember all the times I had wanted to duck-tape Nudge's mouth shut. Now I would give _anything_ to hear her beautiful voice again.

Someone came up behind me; their hands came and rested on my shoulder, not saying anything. I knew it was Fang.

I turned my head slightly and looked him straight in the eyes; again I saw the hurt, saw the sadness, and even the regret. But not a single tear.

I did not even expect Fang to cry if I died. I mean I would not want him to either. I just hope one day his dam will break, and he will actually prove to me that he does have emotions, and feelings. For a while I thought he was like a robot, no emotions or expressions, but then there were those few moments, when he smiled at me and kissed me. I knew he loved me, and maybe he still does love me, or maybe not. I realized I had been staring at him for a while. Fang took both his thumbs and ran them under my eyes, whipping away my tears. I shook my head slightly and collapse against him.

Fang sat down and pulled me into his lap, my head was against his shoulder. I sobbed so hard, I just cried and cried for what felt like hours. Fang ran his hands though my hair, rubbed my back between my wings and allowed me to cry, no to sob. I pulled my head away and looked at Fang. He brought his head closer so that our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes.

"Why them, why did they end their lives, Fang? Why not me?" I asked quietly. Fang pulled away and cupped both hands against my checks; I opened my eyes and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Max…" he paused almost like he was searching for the answer, not once did he look away he never broke eye-contact.

"Max, I wish I had all the answers, I wish we do not have to go through this, but Max I don't have the answers. We do have to go through this; it's our lives that we might not have chosen but we were destined to live. Max, no one can save the world except for you, Max please do not give up."

And with that, Fang kissed me. It was soft, sweet and short. I don't know if it was Fang or the kiss that comforted me so much, maybe both. Tears were still rolling down my checks, but for some reason I felt a little better.

* * *

><p>I think Fang and I fell asleep soon after he kissed me. I woke up; Fang's arms were around my waist holding me against his chest. His hands resting on my stomach, my hands over his, I was laying on my side facing away from Fang, and Fang was facing me. I smiled weakly; I could not remember the last time I woke up next to him like this. I quickly looked around to make sure that Angel and Gazzy were still there, they were, thank the Lord. My movement made Fang wake up and spring to attention, leaving one of his arms lying across my waist. Angel began to stir; I got off of the bed with Fang following. We walked over to her as she woke up.<p>

Angel looked a little disoriented and confused. She looked at the scenery and then her eyes fell on me.

"Max." She said quietly. "Please, please tell me that it was all just a dream, a nightmare. Please tell me that Nudge and Iggy are not gone." Tears started flowing from her eyes again; Gazzy woke up hearing her crying. He too looked a bit confused but then reality settled in all over again. I saw him holding back tears with all of his strength. But it was getting harder by the second. I saw the pain written all over their faces. Angel was crying into my t-shirt, Gazzy just sat on the bed. I pulled him into my shoulder, and he let it all out. He cried and cried. I started crying to, I knew I was supposed to be the strong on her, always have it together. But you know what even leaders, or mothers have to cry, we can't always have it together all of the time ok. I cry, I'll admit it. I think it's perfectly ok for me to cry too. I had just lost my little motor-mouth, and my brother. Well my kinda brother. Hey I loved him like a brother!

Fang came over; I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed Gazzy's back. My hands were kinda full with Angel. We sat like this for a while, until Angel, Gazzy and I could dry our tears, mostly.

Angel pulled away and whipped her eyes; Gazzy pulled back next and ran a hand though his hair. I sat against Fang and listened to them sniffling. Trying to catch their breath, and I tried calming them down.

Angel looked up at me, and her face expression made me want to cry even more.

I had let her down, no worse; I had let all of them down. I must be the worst leader ever. I let all of them down, I was not able to protect them, and I let them get crushed. I was supposed to be able to do anything.

Why can nothing be easy for us?

I'm 99.999999% sure that the universe hates us. Yep I did the math.

I sighed; there was nothing I could do to comfort these kids. Nothing I could say, or do could make this situation any better. We were all depressed but we just tried to enjoy the last moments that we had together.

But when those scientists came and tried to take the kids, I was going to knock some teeth out.

Yeah that's right, Maximum Ride was going to get some revenge and it will be good.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah pretty uneventful just a filler chapter really.<p>

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back people! Ok I'm really sorry that I have not been able to get this up sooner but… I have had some pretty busy days!

Give me a break! I mean there are finals, physical therapy, and homework and then recovering from a concussion yeah, I think I have an excuse for not updating! And then you know I'm trying to work out a schedule so I can update all of my stories, I have three stories going right now people and I'm getting them mixed up. But check those out if you are ever waiting for an update on this one. ;)

Please forgive me for being late… and I wanna thank…

Jadebanana for the review!

Thank you for that and I'm sorry I kept you waiting… but this update is officially for you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lost track of days… possibly 4 days later? Maybe? I don't know I lost track of the days.<p>

The white coats had not come back; they had just left us here… to suffer.

Who knew what kind of sick torture they were coming up with.

Sometimes with a bottle of water, maybe with a few pieces of bread, but most of the time not anything. We were all getting skinnier by the day. My muscle was just disappearing, I had never felt weaker. Most of the time Angel and Gazzy slept, their energy was _gone_.

I had not slept a wink, nope not since I had fallen asleep in Fang's arms. I was completely zoned out when Fang came over and waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head out and then looked at him.

For once he looked worried; I knew Fang must be exhausted, he had not let me out of his sight. I think maybe once he dosed off for like 7 minutes, (Yes I counted, that's what you do when you are bored, depressed and the rest of the family is a sleep!) then he woke up abruptly.

I guessed he had, had a nightmare, but did not ask. We were all suffering from horrible nightmares, haunting really.

Angel had woken up screaming on more than 1 occasion (8 times) and Gazzy had been… well we call it "Sleep fighting." Our senses I guess never really shut down, so once in a while we will wake the other flock members by punching or kicking in our sleep. But not me this time, I did not even close my eyes for a second.

The main reason I had not slept is probably because every time I close my eyes all I could see was Nudge's and Iggy's faces.

Or I would hear Nudge's voice or Iggy's sarcastic and perverted comments about Fang and me, running through my head like a broken record.

I realized I had zoned out again, Fang was still staring at me, concern written all over his face.

-FANG'S POV-

I was starting to really worry about Max.

She just seemed so out of it. Yeah I get that she is upset but normally when she's upset someone gets their butt kicked. Right now the scientists are kicking her butt.

She had zoned out once again, I did not snap her out of it, I just watched.

That's something I'm really good at.

Watching, waiting, learning.

That's just what I do. I've learned a lot this way; I've learned how to read Max like a book.

I can tell exactly what's going through her head, what's she feeling. I've learned how and when to push her buttons and when to back off. I can tell just by her body language, and her eyes.

When she is angry or frustrated, her eyes are sharp, a look that could kill and she curls her hands into fist. Clenching and unclenching them.

Even when she does it under the table, I can tell.

When she is calculating or deep in conversation with the voice, her eyebrows push together just a bit and her nose scrunches up a little too.

I personally think it's kinda cute.

(You know what just scratch that… I never thought that and you never read that.)

When she is sad or defeated (two emotions I don't catch very often.) Her eyes soften, the normal light and sprit that is always in her eyes, is gone, the light put out. She gets this distant look in her eyes. Not really all there… if you know what I mean.

That look really worries me.

Max started to look like she was coming back to earth. I would say she got her head out of the clouds but normally we enjoy being up in the clouds so… that saying does not really work for us.

Max looked at me now, the bags under her eyes looked terrible.

I wanted to tell her to get some sleep, but I knew I should not waste my breath.

That's another thing I've learned from watching. Max is _stubborn. _With like a capital S-T-U-B-B-O-R-N.

Actually, stubborn is like an understatement with Max. I don't think I'll ever be able to get Max to change her mind once she puts her mind to it.

I'd have a better chance at getting a pig to fly… of course I am a talking-walking-flying-mutant-bird-kid, so you know anything's possible.

"Max." I said quietly. Her eyes locked with mine, she did not say a word, just looked at me.

I could see the questions in her eyes, questioning ever decision she had ever made. Questioning herself.

"Max. Don't do this to yourself; this is not your fault." Again she just looked at me, her eyes looking hollow, emptiness filling her beautiful brown eyes.

Angel had once said they are the color of "Unbarfed chocolate." So basically they are chocolate colored. In basic words, her eyes are really pretty.

Of course that was in the past, back when Max would be worried about red-heads hitting on me. Back when Nudge would talk, and talk and talk about whatever just-so-happened to be on her twelve-year-old mind that day. Back when we could laugh at Iggy's jokes, back when Angel was oh so "innocent", back when I was silent and Gazzy was silent but deadly (If you know what I mean.) and back before Dylan entered our lives.

Now that I think about it, when Dylan entered this story… uninvited might I add. All of our lives took a nosedive; it seemed that everything that could go wrong did. I mean everything and anything.

From him crashing our birthday party, our little couch fire, Max being kicked out of the flock, the whole Vegas trip, Max calling Dylan "Mr. Perfect", the Hollywood fiasco, Angel threating to shoot Max, Jeb getting shot, Angel leaving, me leaving then dying… I mean the list can go on, and on.

But that was stupid; I let Dylan get to me.

I guess I just did not like the fact that he was "Made" for Max.

If anyone was made for her it is her best friend who has always been there for her… aka me.

But maybe that is just my teenage-emotions getting in the way.

But hey I can't help it… I'm a fifteen-year-old bird boy… we have hormones too.

All that mattered now is that I am there for Max… and guess who's not, that's right "Mr. Perfect" I've always been there for her.

You know except for the split second that I was not there.

God, I must be the dumbest boy alive, who one earth would be dumb enough to leave Max not only leave her, but leave her in the time she probably needed me most.

Oh yeah that's right… I am. I'm stupid and I regret every second that I was away, every second that I did not get to spend with these kids, with Max.

I would do anything to get them back, to be out of this school, to be on a beach somewhere just enjoying my family.

But there's one thing that I've learned over the years, once someone is gone, there is no getting them back.

* * *

><p>Unless you plunge a needle full of adrenaline into your best friends heart! Ha-ha LOL<p>

My sis is reading Fang right now XD I got her hooked on Maximum Ride!

Anyways hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter!

I'll update soon!

Please Review! I don't wanna beg but plllleeeaasssee!

Hope you guys all loved it so far! Next chapter is gonna get good…

Luv all of my faithful readers!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Maximum Ride Fans!

I'm back with the next chapter of Danger!

This is surprisingly my most popular story! I'm surprised because this was originally a one shot about Max and Fang, so, yeah thanks for that! So many people have read this story, its crazy!

So thanks!

I only wish there were more reviews… I'm not gonna have a mandatory number of reviews, but at least 5 reviews would be nice!

I luv all of my faithful readers! Thank you so much! So many people have added this story to their Favorites/update lists, so I wanna thank them too!

Oh and I have not been doing a disclaimer so please don't SUE ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride ideas from the book. But I am thinking of a way to own Fang any ideas? Leave them in a review! Ha-ha thanks!

Ok on with the story!

* * *

><p>-FANG'S POV-<p>

Max.

Oh my Max, what am I supposed to do with you?

Max had been sinking deeper into depression.

I was so worried about her, I had not left her side in… days, I have no idea how many days it has been, maybe… 6 days since those dumb, stupid, demon, idiotic, scientist took Nudge and Iggy away.

Then there was the fact that Gazzy was sick.

So maybe it's not weird to you that he is sick but us bird kids don't get sick, it's just not normal for us to get sick.

But no, this little 9 year old boy was really sick.

I looked up, Max was rubbing Gazzy's back, he was hunched over, and his eyes squeezed shut tight.

He was sweating, and so weak that he could not walk. Kinda like a bad case of the flu.

And then there was Angel, I don't know about Angel.

She was being super clingy, and weirdly quiet. I had never known Angel to be this quiet; she had not uttered a word in a while. Like she knew something we didn't.

Angel glanced at me from where she was sitting. She just sat there and looked at me, it was kinda creepy.

Angel if you are reading my thoughts nod your head.

She nodded slightly.

Ok at least she is still kinda herself.

I walked over to Angel, I looked down at her. She lifted her arms and I scooped her up, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

Sometimes I have to take a step back and remember that she is only 7.

It's just kind of hard to imagine Angel as a helpless little seven-year-old. She is like the exact opposite.

One she is not helpless, in no way, shape, or form.

I held Angel close to me, she buried her head into my t-shirt. She was crying slightly.

I kissed her head lightly.

I've always loved Angel so much. I don't know what it is she has just always had a special place in my heart. Ever since she was little and would just come and sit with me. I would play games with her and Gazzy, I helped take care of her while Max was busy, I loved to mess with her to hear her little three-year-old giggle.

When she went missing in Paris, I could not stay around; it hurt too much to see the rest of the flock.

They reminded me of Angel, I had to get out.

But now I regret that. I should not have left.

I just held Angel; her breathing had slowed, and evened out. I knew she had fallen asleep.

Max was watching us, she looked different, and she looked different. Her facial expressions did not look as stressed and depressed.

* * *

><p>-MAX'S POV-<p>

I glanced over at Fang, he was sitting with Angel, and he looked close to tears, Angel looked like she was sleeping. Fang closed his eyes and kissed Angel's head.

I actually smiled, it was a weak little smile that lasted maybe 3 seconds but I did smile.

I always knew Angel got to him, he had a soft spot for Angel, I knew that. He showed his soft side around Angel.

Fang looked at me to find me already watching them.

We just looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

By a door.

Double doors swinging open.

2 scientist and 3 Erasers stood in the door way.

Instantly Angel woke up, she spun around in Fang's lap and stared at them.

Gazzy sat up slightly, he opened his eyes. They instantly shot open about 2 sizes bigger.

Fang tensed. I swear every muscle in his body went on edge. His body was rigged, I could see the hate in his eyes.

You know the look the crazy murder has before he kills someone in the movies?

Yeah, well if you know that look… then you clearly know what Fang looked like. He looked like he was ready to snap that guy's neck.

It was the same guy that gave me the advice like my voice, about letting go and crap likes that.

And then there was the same Eraser that I secretly called Chubby. Yep they were back; well you know what they are dealing with two fifteen-year-olds that are out for blood.

I left Gazzy's side and walked towards them; Fang set Angel on the bed and walked to stand next to me.

We both stood there, almost daring them to try something.

"Say one word and we will kill you right here." I said to the lead scientist. I took a step forward, and an Eraser raised his hand getting ready to hit me.

Big mistake.

Before I even knew what was happening Fang had grabbed the Eraser's arm, shifting his own body weight, Fang flipped the Eraser into the lead scientist, punched the other scientist square in the nose, and was moving onto another Eraser.

I finally comprehended what had just happened, and then I finally decided to spring into action onto the next Eraser.

An alarm went off and more Erasers flooded the room, Fang and I continued to fight.

What can I say we have some crazy-freaking-ninja-skills!

"Everyone freeze or I'll shoot the kid."

Fang and I both froze; I turned to see Angel being held by the collar of her t-shirt. She was struggling against their grip; one had a gun to her forehead. She scowled at them.

"Shoot me I dare you!" she shouted. I gaped at her.

"Angel shhh!" I hissed. "This is no time for snappy remarks."

"Max, you know what I don't care anymore! I know I'm gonna die so why not just get it freaking over with!"

"Angel!" Fang said sharply raising his voice.

"Angel don't say that!" Gazzy yelled his arms pinned behind him by an Eraser.

Gazzy looked terrible, his eyes had dark circles under his eyes, he was really pale, and was even more tooth-pick skinny.

"Don't shoot her now, we're not here for her today." The lead scientist said, he had somehow recovered from having a 200+ pound Eraser flung at him, I was hoping it would have broken his neck, but no nothing can be that easy for us.

This guy was ginning ear to ear, the sickest thing I had seen in a while.

The lead scientist turned his gaze to Gazzy, who immediately broke down into tears. They had removed the gun from Angel's head, so I jumped the scientist. I had him on the floor in a choke hold.

I could see the light fading from his eyes, just like what happened with Maya.

Only this time I felt no gilt, I did not feel bad at all.

The scientist took his last breath, and then he lay lifeless under me.

"Told you." I whispered as I got off of him. Gazzy was still being held by the Eraser. Two came up and picked me up by my arms, I kicked, screamed, twisted, and whipped my head back and forth.

The dumb dogs strapped Fang and I down, Angel ran over and clung to her brother, her arms around his waist holding him tight. She was balling.

An Eraser came and picked her feet up, she did not let go of her brother.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Let them go!" I shouted. Fang and I were trying to get loose, yeah that did not work very well.

Why those little (insert swear word here) they cannot just take Gazzy!

I looked at Fang looking for any kind of comfort, or reassurance.

He just returned the gaze, with no comfort of reassurance what so ever.

"MAX!" Gazzy yelled as they dragged him out. I was sobbing uncontrollably. So was Angel.

Just like before the door slammed shut and we all heard the click meaning the door was looked.

Then our restraints were released, but no one ran to the door this time. Angel did not even sit up; she just laid there, listening to her brother's last thoughts.

Fang sat up and so did I, we watched Angel. She just laid there, eyes closed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He's gone," She said quietly.

"We can't get him back, my big brother's gone."

I looked at her, she was normally full of joy and happiness and mischief. Now she was just full of sadness and depression.

I realized that Angel had just given up completely. She knew there was no use in fighting; she accepted what was happening with her dignity intact.

I had not really realized just how much Angel had really grown up.

Wow my little Angel, my little baby was not really a baby anymore. She knew how to handle herself.

Facing your death can really put everything else into perspective.

Wow it seems like I say that a lot… but maybe that's just because I face immediate death a lot.

We all do.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long! Please review!<p>

Like I said maybe 5 reviews? Pretty please with Fax on top!

Thanks again peoples!

Like I said I don't own Max, or Fang (yet) or Iggy or Nudge or Gazzy or Angel or any other ideas that come from the book!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So I'm back with the next chapter of Danger!**

**You guys are really awesome! I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! Makes me feel awesome! **

**In other news I'm now on summer vacation! (Yeah I know you don't really care but whatever -_-)**

**Ok so I'm gonna be sure to do a Disclaimer every chapter because for a while I forgot it…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I sadly don't own Maximum Ride… that is JP Job. So yeah I'm not James Patterson, cause if I was I would not be here on this website…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**BTW when Max and Angel are communicating**

Max is** BOLD**

And Angel is _italic_

* * *

><p>I have no idea how many days later…<p>

-MAX'S POV-

I sat on the bed cradling Angel in my arms, rocking back and forth. Trying (and failing) to comfort her.

Fang was leaning up against the wall.

I still had not slept, and I seriously doubt I will ever sleep again, not in this school.

So that left me holding my sleeping angel.

We were not taking Gazzy's death well. We were all depressed, like beyond depressed.

I can't believe I had lost 3 flock members. I really had failed.

I let the kids down, I did not save _my_ world, and I had let myself down.

All I've ever done my entire life is worry about those kids. Finding them food, finding them a place to sleep, making sure they were healthy, and being sure that they are as safe… well as a bird kid with Eraser's tracking their every move can be.

I sighed, what's the point. There was no use; every time the scientist came in here to take the kids they always defeated me.

_Max don't take it so hard. I know that it's my time. And I'm ok with it; I wanna be with my brother, and Nudge and Iggy. _Angel thought into my head.

Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping, I knew she wasn't.

**Angel baby don't say that, you belong on this earth with us and I will do everything in my power to keep you here.**

_No Max, listen to me. You and Fang are still needed; the rest of the flock was not needed any more. That's why they decided to keep you and Fang alive. Max really don't worry about us, I think they were kinda right, maybe we were a distraction._

**No Angel. I need you guys just as much as I need Fang. Angel don't say that I won't let you go without a fight.**

_Yes you will Max, they are coming now. Please I just wanna spend these last few minutes I have sitting in your arms. Just like I would when we were back at the E house, when I was little._

That brought me to tears, but she was excepting her own death.

Maybe Angel is wiser than I thought she acts like she is 100 years old and that she has lived a long exciting life, and now she's ready to leave this earth.

I just could not wrap my head around the idea; I certainly don't think she has lived a full life.

For goodness sakes she is only 7 years old! She has barely had any life at all… of course she has lived through more than you can imagine. But still that does not mean she should be ready to die!

Angel clung to me and I motioned Fang over.

He sat down and rubbed Angel's back, right between her broken wings.

We sat like this for 5 minutes.

Then the doors swung open, unlike the other times there was no fighting.

Angel simply climbed out of my lap, then turned back to face Fang and I.

She gave me a weak smile, I stood and Fang stood next to me.

Fang bent down and looked her straight in the eye.

She nodded slowly, and then wrapped her arms around Fang's neck. He held her tightly and she pulled back slowly.

Angel kissed Fang's cheek softly, and I swear that almost brought Fang to tears… almost.

Then she smiled sweetly and turned to me. I pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her fluffy blond curls.

She pulled away and smiled once more at us.

She then turned and looked the scientist that had taken away the rest of the flock, Angel know faced the same fate.

Angel stood straight up and opened her wings proudly; then walked swinging her arms at her sides.

Looking proud… she was proud, proud of who she was and the life she lived.

Angel and I may have fought time to time, but when she turned to look at me one last time I realized that all of that was forgotten.

That Angel and I had ended things on good terms.

Then my little Angel walked right out of our room. Looking proud and confident, taking her death in stride.

As soon as the door shut and I heard the, _click_ I turned to look at Fang.

He was watching me; I ran into his arms and sobbed.

Fang rubbed my back and let me cry, in the past… I don't know week, I have cried more than I have ever cried, like in my entire life.

I was so over tired I could not even muster the strength to stop, I just continued to sob.

I have no idea how long I cried for, I cried until I was completely out of tears. Then I just pulled away from Fang and looked into his eyes.

His hands were resting on my middle back, holding me. My arms sat on his shoulders.

I was gently running my fingers through his hair. Fang continued to look at me, I turned away first.

Fang carefully bought one had to my cheek. He cupped my cheek and turned my head, so I was facing him.

He brought his head closer, our foreheads touching.

"Max."

I did not answer him, no I couldn't answer him.

"Max, you don't have to talk to me, but please just promise me you won't give up."

I nodded slightly. Fang kissed my temple.

-FANG'S POV-

It was maybe a few hours after they took Angel away.

I was holding Max, I was sitting on one of the beds, and Max was literally in my lap.

She was not asleep but I was hoping she would fall asleep soon.

We had been sitting like this for a few minutes when I heard an alarm. Suddenly the doors flew open and there was a gust of wind.

Star appeared a few feet away from us.

Max and I both jumped.

"Hey." Star said. Max and I just stared at her.

"Well come on let's get you guys out of here!"

Max climbed out of my lap and off of the bed and I hopped off after her.

"Star how did you get in here?" I asked, taking Max's hand and running out the door after Star.

She was running at a speed Max and I could keep up with.

"Well we busted in here to get you guys out. Speaking of you guys don't you normally have some little people following you around?"

"Long story I'll tell you when we get out of here." I squeezed Max's hand reassuringly.

She did not look so reassured.

Ahead we saw some Erasers, Max and I were in no shape to fight.

"Uhh Star?" I questioned her, like I'm hoping she had a plan here.

"Don't worry about them! The gang is handling them; my job is to get you guys out of here. Go left!"

We all made a sharp left down a long narrow hallway; I glanced at the Erasers to see Kate punch one in the gut. She smiled at us and gave a small wave.

Star, Max and I ran to a door, Star threw it open to reveal a staircase; we booked it down the stairs as if the building was on fire.

We were outside in a matter of minutes.

"Are you guys gonna fly or ride with us?" Star asked as she threw the backdoors of a van open.

I looked at Max she nodded.

"I think we are gonna ride, we are in no shape to be flying." I said to Star, she nodded and we all climbed into the car. Ratchet was in the driver's seat, Star sat next to him in the passenger seat and Max and I in the back.

Soon the doors burst open and the rest of my gang joined us.

"Hey guys!" Kate said as she buckled up. (Safety first kiddos)

She turned to face us and she frowned.

"Aren't there normally more of you?" Holden asked.

"Yeah, you guys normally have a total of 6 flying bird kids, and 1 talking dog. Where is the rest of the gang?" Maya asked.

Max had her head in her hands, and I gave everyone a sharp look that totally said shut-the-hell-up.

They must have gotten the idea because the rest of the ride was silent, I had no idea where we were going but at this point I could flippin' care less. I just kept my arm around Max's shoulders holding her close.

* * *

><p>-ANGEL'S POV-<p>

I woke up in a room, the room was completely white. White walls, white tiles, white beds, white everything. Even I was in a white hospital dress.

I looked around the room to see Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy also in white, talking quietly.

"You guys aren't dead!" I practically screamed. I startled them but then Nudge walked over to me.

"No sweetie we aren't." She sat next to me and I hugged her tight.

The boys walked over too and I hugged them both.

"But I saw your guy's bodies. How? They looked pretty dead to me." I said Nudge let out a dry laugh. Gazzy smiled as I hugged him once more. Iggy pulled me into his lap and I clung to him.

"That is the same thing Gazzy asked us," Iggy said, "I'm thinking those were our clones, they just wanted Max to believe we were dead."

"Why?"

"Well when we are around she wants the best for us, meaning she would do anything to protect us. In Max's mind you kids come first, then saving the world. The white coats did not like that very much. So they made it look like we were dead, so maybe she would move on."

"Wow Iggy, deep." Nudge said. Iggy smirked in her general direction.

"So Max and Fang just have to believe we are dead? So we are like stuck in this school for the rest of our lives? I think I'd rather be dead." I said Nudge nodded slowly like she was agreeing with me.

"Well the white coats told us that we could be let out but we can't go and find Max, we can't have any contact with her what so ever." Nudge added.

"Yeah because if we do go and find her the white coats will actually kill us." Gazzy said.

"So what you are saying is Max has to believe we are dead, we will never be able to see her ever again?" I asked I just could not wrap my head around the idea.

"Yeah… well at least until she saves the world." Nudge said sadly.

"Yeah and who knows how long that will take." Iggy mumbled. Gazzy snickered and Nudge and I glared at him.

"Max can do it!" I said.

Iggy shrugged, Gazzy and Nudge nodded.

"Yeah I bet she can do it." Iggy said I smiled at him. He was trying to sound convincing, for our sake.

I hugged everyone once more.

"I'm just glad you guys aren't dead." I said holding onto Iggy. They all smiled at me, and nodded.

"Yeah Ang, it's good to see you too." Iggy said hugging me close to his body, I set my head on his shoulder.

I just hope Max and Fang are ok.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! They aren't dead! XD<strong>

**I would love at least 5 reviews ;)**

**The more reviews the sooner I'll update!**

**Thanks people of this planet!**

**Also did you guys know that there are only 67 days till NEVERMORE comes out? I'm super excited!**

**Love all of you guys!**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so because I did not want to keep you guys waiting… I'm working really hard on this chapter.**

**So I would love it if you guys would review this chapter that would be amazing.**

**Thanks to the people that did review. I loved all of the reviews;)**

**Ok so I'm gonna get right into it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>-MAX'S POV-<p>

We had checked into a hotel, and as soon as we got to the room I flopped down onto the bed.

I was so exhausted, it was not even funny.

Like I've been tired, but I don't think I've ever been this tired.

Fang walked into our room, he decided that we should share a room. I knew he wanted to share because he was worried sick about me. I knew he wanted to keep an eye on me; he was worried I'd do something stupid.

"Max?" I did not look up at him I just kept my head buried into my pillow.

I felt him jump onto my bed. He started to rub my back between my wings.

"Max, do ya wanna go and eat?" Fang asked me, I turned to look at him, and he saw the tears that were running down my face.

I shook my head no, and Fang just continued to look at me.

"Max?" He questioned me again. I just could not do this anymore. I broke down once again.

Fang pulled me into his chest. I did not hold anything back. I just sobbed and sobbed into his shirt.

I realized that I had not said really anything in the past few days.

I did not really have anything to say.

Fang just rubbed my back and held me closer to his chest. I tried to dry my tears.

"Max, I'm worried about you. I've never seen you like this; I mean you've never been this quiet."

I kept my face hidden I knew he was right.

"Max I don't care what you say to me I just want you to say _anything_. I don't care, call me a jerk for leaving, yell at me, and scream in my face. I don't care I just want to know you will be ok."

I still did not say anything, I had nothing to say.

I did not want to talk; I felt that my voice had given out.

I never wanted to talk ever again.

So I just kept my head against Fang's shirt and let him hold me.

* * *

><p>-FANG'S POV-<p>

It had been a few hours since we checked into the hotel, Max had, had a little break down… again.

I had stayed with her until I felt like I was going to pass out, from lack of food.

So I was now walking up and down the streets waiting to picking up a pizza for Max and me, just killing some time.

My shirt was still wet from where she had been crying. I felt so bad for leaving her but I had too, I knew my guys would check in on her and if there were any problems I would just fly back. So now I had some time to think.

I was really freaking worried about Max, like it was driving me insane not to be with her. I did not want her to do something stupid.

Max had been so weirdly quiet; I don't think she has ever been this quiet.

She is always telling us what to do, or telling me that I'm such a jerk for leaving or comforting the kids.

She is constantly talking because she is constantly leading.

But know she has given up on both. I guess there is no reason for her to lead anymore so I guess she just feels there is no need to talk. I just wish she could still be the kick butt leader she used to be.

I'm hoping it's just a phase, that maybe as she accepts the fact that the flock is gone… that maybe she will be semi normal again… wow I sounded so heartless right there.

But really I know how Max feels, I mean I feel terrible, I feel like crawling into a cave and shutting out the world completely. But I can't I have to be there for Max, if I feel like that I know she must feel a thousand times worse.

She practically raised those kids singlehandedly. So maybe Jeb was there for like 2 years… but he is dead to me.

Yeah she had me and Ig, but I think we both know she did more than Iggy or I did.

In her mind at times she probably thought she was raising Iggy and I too, hey give us a break we were 12 years-old guys, not exactly the most mature and responsible people out there. We were better than most 12 year-old guys but still, not by much.

The flock was part of her.

The white coats might not realize it but they killed part of Max back at the school too.

I sighed coming back to the real world leaving my thoughts in the back of my head.

Yeah not as easy as you might think… now I was totally depressed you probably could not tell on the outside that I had just lost 4 out of the 5 people that I actually care about, but I did. No matter what I might look like.

I quickly picked up the pizza and headed back to the hotel quickly, I decide to walk, and I was not up to flying right now.

I walked back, trying to avoid my thoughts by looking around the town, seeing if there was anything interesting.

Nothing really interesting, but whenever I looked around I would pick things out of the crowds and stores that reminded me of the kids and Ig, not trying to but the stuff just seemed to jump out at me.

Like a toy store, I thought of Angel and her creepy mind powers.

Or a fancy restaurant, I thought of Gazzy and how he had picked that really fancy restaurant in New York. Wow what a disaster.

I saw some teenage girls laughing and carrying about a million shopping bags, it reminded me of Nudge how she never got the opportunity to go shopping with friends, how she had always wanted a normal life.

Then right before I walked into the hotel I saw an eye doctor closing up for the day, and I immediately thought of Iggy, how he had never been able to see the world.

I quickly walked into the hotel and hurried to the elevator, that reminded me of Paris, and what a disaster that was. I jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I rushed down the hall to the room Max and I were sharing, opening the door slowly I walked in.

Looking towards the bed I saw Max had not moved from the position I left her in, I was both relieved and disappointed. She was face down on the bed, her head sinking into an extremely fluffy pillow.

"Max." I said softly not expecting a response, but really just to let her know I was back.

She picked her head up and glanced at me.

"Hey, I brought some pizza, you want some?" Max just shook her head.

So of course I put two pieces on a plate and walked over to where she was, I set the pizza right by her head.

As soon as she smelled the pizza her stomach growled, I crocked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't want any? You sound pretty hungry to me." Max glared at me, obviously defeated.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pizza. I smirked as I walked back to the table and grabbed the box.

I set the box on the bed so I did not have to keep getting up.

We ate in silence, but it was not the normal comfortable silence.

It was like that weird silence that settles when you are standing with someone you don't know very well and you just finished talking about the one thing you have in common… yeah just awkward.

Max rolled onto her back, she looked up at me from where she was lying.

I could see the depression in her eyes, the hurt, the sorrow, and even some regret.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then I moved so I was lying down next to her, she immediately scooted closer and pressed her head against my chest, she curled up against me and we stayed like that.

I turned on the TV after a while, Max had thankfully fallen asleep.

After not sleeping for a couple days I knew she was exhausted, like beyond exhausted.

So I watched the news while Max slept.

Did you ever notice how depressing the news can be, like yeah I get it the economy sucks, yes there is crime in the world, and yeah there are natural disasters. But really I don't know how people can watch the news for more than 5 minutes and not get all depressed.

I turned off the TV and moved Max to the top of the bed. I covered her with the blankets and started to move to my bed. Max quickly grabbed my wrist, scaring me out of my wits.

She mouthed stay.

I nodded and climbed into bed next to her, she again curled against me and I draped on arm around her waist.

Then we were out like a light.

* * *

><p>-ANGEL'S POV-<p>

We were sitting in the same white room; they had given us our clothes back so now instead of being in all white we all had our t-shirts and jeans back.

"Nudge, what are we going to do when we get out of her?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we need to find a way to get our wings fixed, so we can fly. Then I guess we can just go back to what we are good at, running and hiding." Nudge said, playing rock paper scissors with Gazzy.

"Oh great, back to the hole stay under the radar thing." Iggy said.

"Well you don't seem to have a better idea." Nudge said turning her attention to Iggy, glaring at him. The look was totally wasted on him.

I knew they were all freaking out on the inside.

I mean I was reading their minds… Nudge's thoughts were scattered and louder than normal.

Iggy's were so freaking depressing.

Gazzy's were just so upset, and mad.

I had a huge headache from Nudge's thoughts alone… Gazzy's and Iggy's thoughts just add to it.

I came back to the here and now, Nudge and Iggy were going at it, and Gazzy was nervously playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Can you all just chill!" I said sharply. "Your thoughts are driving me freaking nuts! You all are going at it like, like immature brats."

They all just looked at me.

"Yeah you know our situation sucks… like this is probably the worst thing that could possible happen to us. But do we really have to argue! Yeah Max kept us kinda sane, you know when she was not losing her mind… my point is we need to stick together, we are still a flock."

Gazzy nodded. "I agree with Angel."

"Yeah Ang, I think you are right." Iggy said.

"Ok so it's settled, we will stick together and watch each other's backs. Got it?" Nudge added.

We all nodded, "Yeah got it." I said.

Nudge hugged me closer and we went back to sitting around, waiting to be released from hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… now to go and eat chicken. yum...**

**R&R!**


	10. Goodbye For Now

Hi everyone.

I know you all probably hate me, and I kinda hate myself for not updating… I really can't remember the last time I updated, wow that is sad.

Anyways, for the next 3 weeks I'm taking a break from Fanfiction… gonna be outta town, away from my computer. I'm really sorry, but I promise on July 18th (Or around that time) I'll be back with new chapters for all of my stories! So just sit tight till then.

Don't hate me, I just need a break.

I know I said "its summer now, faster updates!" But then this thing I called life got in my way, really sorry…

Hope you all enjoy reading my stories, and please review on them!

Luv all of my faithful readers, and reviewers!

Feel free to PM me if ya wanna…

Again I feel really crappy for making you all wait this long; I promise when I get back there will be new chapters on all of my stories.

Well goodbye for now…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so first I'm really, really, really sorry this chapter was not up sooner! My computer crashed while I was away on vacay. I had to compleatly rewrite this chapter. So please it would mean a lot if you took the time to review! thanks everyone! Again sorry I kept you guys waiting!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>Angel's POV<p>

It was the middle of the night; I heard the door open and immediately sat up, tapping Iggy's hand to alert him. He was already up and moving towards Gaz and Nudge who were still sound asleep before I had a chance to comprehend what was going on.

The lights came on, and I had to shield my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Ang don't worry it's me." Nudge.

"Rise and shine bird brains,"

Ugh I was really getting tired of the bird jokes.

I opened my eyes to see some erasers and scientists standing in the doorway.

"Let's go for a little ride shall we?" the lead Eraser said. I braced myself as the Erasers headed towards us.

They grabbed at me first, I instinctively lashed out. The erasers grabbed me by my hair and yanked me towards the door; they laughed as they put a blindfold on me and tied my hands behind my back. They yanked me to my feet.

The dogs lead us outside. I felt the fresh air hit my face, the breeze sweeping my hair back out of my face.

But even outside you can still smell the chemicals that leak out of the School.

We were thrown into a van and the Erasers quickly took off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

"Max?" I heard someone mutter.

I kept my eyes closed trying to go back to sleep.

"Max?" the person shook me and I groaned and rolled over throwing my pillow in their general direction.

"You missed." I heard the voice again; I finally realized it was Fang. I could practically see the smirk on his face. I opened my eyes and saw his smirk. I rolled over again and pulled another pillow over my head.

Being Fang of course he took the pillow off of my head and then proceeded to whack me with it. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Maxie." Fang grabbed my feet and literally dragged me off of the bed; I landed hard on my butt.

I just looked at Fang annoyed out of my mind. Can't a depressed person sleep till noon in peace?

I raised an eyebrow at him, pretty much asking why the heck do I have to be up this early.

He held out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and we walked into the small little kitchen that connects our room with the others. Everyone was seated when we came in, the room went silent.

"Hi guys." Fang said. I quickly took a seat next to Star, and Fang sat next to me.

Everyone mumbled their hellos and good mornings. I sat quietly and ate some cereal.

They started to talk about the plan for the day, but I just tuned them out. I could have not cared less about what they were talking about.

"Max, Max, earth to Max." Fang shook me a bit; I quickly turned to look at him.

I realized everyone had stopped talking and were now looking at me.

"I said, what do you think we should do?" Fang asked, I had no idea what he was talking about so I just shrugged.

"Ok well Maya what do you think?" Fang asked I rolled my eyes, who really cares what she thinks.

"I think we need to keep moving, we should not stay in one place to long." Maya said… a no duh.

For the first time in a couple days I decided to say something, "Maybe we should head to my mom's house."

And that is just what we did.

* * *

><p>-MAX'S POV-<p>

"MAAAAXXXX!" Ella screamed at me when Maya, Fang, and I landed. She stopped quickly, and looked between Maya and I.

"Ells, I'm Max" I pointed to Maya. "That is my clone… aka Maya."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Oh well nice to meet you." Ella said, she hugged me and stepped back as a van pulled up.

The nonflying members of Fang's gang jumped out of the van and Ella looked at me confused.

"Ella this is, Ratchet, Holden, Star, and Kate." I said, Ella watched them for a second but then decided not to ask. She looked at Fang and smiled.

"Do I get a hug?" she asked, opening her arms. Fang eyed me and I shrugged.

He gave her a quick hug.

"Can we come in Ella?" I asked.

"Of course… I just thought we were waiting for everyone else."

A pained expression must have crossed my face because Fang squeezed my hand. Ella looked at me.

"Is everyone else ok?! Are you guys in trouble?!" Ella asked suddenly panicked.

"Ella we will explain when we get inside." Fang said. I looked at him, tears about to pour out of my eyes.

"Um ok, mom is out right now, she will be back in a few."

We walked into the house and I could smell my favorite food baking.

"Just put a fresh batch in." Ella said smiling at me.

We all gathered around the kitchen table, eating the best cookies in the world… aka my-mom's-chocolate-chip-cookies.

I looked at Ella and swallowed the cookie I was eating.

"Ella I have to tell you something… it's bout the flock."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this chapter kinda sucked I know… I had a better one written but lost it when my computer shut down.<strong>

**So thanks for waiting so patiently! I know I suck… but hey**** NEVERMORE ****is out!**

**I Got It! I stayed up till 5:00am reading it! Was a great ending to the Maximum Ride Series, I'm sad that it had to end though!**

**So Please if you are so kind, read and review! Thanks you guys rock!**


End file.
